Homework Help
by Swimmer Pichu
Summary: Rei and Nagisa become friends under different circumstances. (Middle School AU) Nagisa/Rei


**Summary: Rei and Nagisa become friends under different circumstances. (Middle School AU)**

**I'm going to attempt to make the chapter titles lyrics from their duets, so here we go:**

**Chapter 1: But We've Just Begun**

* * *

Nagisa wasn't one for studying too much until final exams made their way around. The dreaded tests determined whether or not he would go through a care-free break or one filled with supplement classes.

He survived his midterms in May, but this was different. Normally, he was able to get by with grades that were mediocre at best. But this time, the days leading up to the testing week had been stress-filled; his sisters leaving him with little-to-no time for studying.

One of the brunettes would always blab obnoxiously loud into their cell phone a room over or would distract him in any other way they could think of. He wondered how they were able to get away without studying, but their higher-than -average grades answered that for them.

It was really annoying.

The blond couldn't wait for them to go off to university, and he didn't need to wait too long, thank god.

His eldest sister would be going off next spring, and then his other the next. They were sure to get academic scholarships, and for once he felt proud of being the most average of the siblings.

Although he would have to put up with his youngest sister for three more years, it was doable. She was easiest to manipulate, especially by his mother's constant scolding.

But back to the topic at hand; his grades went down the toilet, end of story.

He skimmed the board of testing rankings, hoping his wouldn't be as low as last time. His pearl hues widened at the sight of his name, locating it at one of the lowest spots on the listings.

This was a blessing to say the least.

Supplementary classes were a no-go. He had planned on having fun with friends over that break, but this had been too close of a call for him.

He turned around to walk away from the crowded area, but bumped right into a taller student.

Nagisa looked up and made brief eye-contact with a blue hair guy with red glasses; Ryugazaki Rei if he remembered correctly. The blond mumbled an apology to his classmate before continuing back to his classroom to get his stuff.

* * *

"Sorry," A brunette replied, sad smile on his face. "My parents are dragging me to the country to visit my grandparents for the break."

"I see," Nagisa mimicked the smile. "Well, I guess I'll see you when you get back then."

"Yeah." The other nodded her head, before turning around. "See you, Nagisa-kun."

"Bye, Momoka-chan." The blond turned around to seek out another friend before once again bumping into a taller person. He looked up and found that once again he had found himself in the presence of Ryugazaki Rei.

"Oh, Ryugazaki-kun, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," He averted his violet eyes. "Hazuki-kun, right?" His thick framed glasses hid his eyes as he blushed slightly.

Both started off in different direction before an idea suddenly popped into the shorter teen's head.

"Hey, Ryugazaki-kun," Nagisa matched his pace with the bespectacled teen. "Are you free this Saturday?"

"Yes..." Rei stopped, making eye contact with Nagisa. "Why do you ask?"

"You got good marks on all your tests, right? I wanted to get some help with the summer homework."

"Oh..." Rei looked around the hallway awkwardly. "Well, I guess I could help you."

"Great! Where do you live?"

"Um..."

* * *

This was quite awkward. I wasn't like Rei had had any plans prior to Hazuki-kun's sudden request, but he'd rather be studying quietly or doing his own homework in silence.

The bubbly boy in front of him was anything but quiet.

He had made a beeline for the neatly made bed before falling backward onto it with his schoolbag; at the moment he had his work laid out on the glass coffee table and was munching on some snacks he had brought himself.

Rei had helped when Nagisa asked and Nagisa asked randoms questions to attempt to lighten up the atmosphere. It only got more awkward as it time went on though.

Nagisa's questions became more frequent as the sun fell further in the sky. It was something new to Rei; he had know of Nagisa's upbeatness but this was something he'd never been able to see in class.

"Do you live here alone?"

"Yes."

"How long have you lived here?"

"I started staying here at the beginning of the trimester; my brother used to live here."

"How many siblings?"

"Just my older brother," Rei paused momentarily, looking up at his classmate. "How about you?" He asked.

"I have three older sisters; the eldest is a 12th year, the second oldest is an 11th year, and the other is a 10th year." He tensed at the thought of his sisters but hid it with a smile. "What year is your brother in?"

"He's attending university right now. It's his first year there."

"Mm" He hummed his response before gesturing to a math problem he'd been stuck on. "Could you help me on this one?"

"Oh, that one... first you..."

* * *

The blond waved as he walked off towards the Hazuki residence, grinning widely at the other; it was only a few blocks away from Rei's apartment.

Rei waved back, somewhat reluctantly, still not used to this. Sure, he'd talked to and assisted his classmates numerous times before, but Hazuki-kun seemed to want to befriend him. It was an odd feeling, something he was definitely familiar with.

It scared him that this friendship, if he could even call it that at the moment, would turn into anything more than homework help. If anything, both of them were hopeful that this would happen again; Nagisa showing it more, opening his phone to text a thank you. It ended up being a bit more.

Rei nervously tapped his phone's screen to look at the message from the newly added contact, feeling a bit nervous. Or was it the wind blowing through the open door? He just didn't know.

_Thanks again, Ryugazaki-kun. Maybe we could do this again soon? I still have more questions on the homework. :)_

The teen's fingers moved swiftly across the small keyboard, typing up a response.

_Alright. When can you come over again? I'm fine anytime._

Taking a moment to read it over, he clicked send.

Perhaps he should have more trust in his energetic classmate.

_Tuesday: Your place. Deal?_

A smile came upon his face as a new giddiness filled him. He hadn't felt this way since his discovered the beauty of track and field.

_Deal._

* * *

**I really shouldn't be starting something new right now, but I couldn't help myself. I had a dream with them being adorkable middle schoolers and couldn't help myself. Please share your thoughts in a review! Thank you in advanced.**


End file.
